ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Over the Elite
'Justice League: Over the Elite ' will be a direct sequel of Justice League: Doom and Superman Vs. The Elite. Loosely based off JLA #100 and Justice League: Cry For Justice, it will feature Batman in search of redemption for his actions in Justice League: Doom, against a new Legion Of Doom reformed by Ra's Al Ghul and Vandal Savage with help of a reformed elite consisted by The Hat, Cold-Cast, Menagerie, Major Disaster, and the new leader Sister Superior. Like the previous film, various actors will reprise their roles from other DC Universe-related media. Not just films, but to television, animated and video game adaptations as well. Synopsis *Six months after the events of Justice League: Doom, an incident occurs in Gotham City ends with batman missing and the reformed Legion Of Doom by Ra's Al Ghul and Vandal Savage that he had escaped from prison as responsible for the what happened, the Justice League and the Batman allies They begin to hunt several of their members But the only thing that stands in the way is the reformed group called The Elite, a group that Superman knows very well But is now led by the mysterious Sister Superior. But what is the relation they have with the Legion Of Doom and the disappearance of Batman? Characters *Justice League **Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman (Tim Daly) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) **Princess Diana/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Barry West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **J'onn J'onnz/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumby) **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) **Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (Diedrich Bader) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Nathan Fillion) *The Elite **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Vera Lynn Black/Sister Superior (Marcella Lentz-Pope) **Nathan Jones/Cold Cast (Catero Colbert) **Menagerie (Melissa Disney) **The Hat (Andrew Kishino) **Paul Booker/Major Disaster (Crispin Freeman) *Other Heroes **Zatanna Zartara (Jennifer Hale) **Jason Todd/Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) **Roy Harper/Arsenal (Crispin Freeman) **Koriand'r/Starfire (Jennifer Hale) **Richard Grayson/Nightwing (Neil Patrick Harris) **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Tara Strong) **Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Tara Strong) **Kate Kane/Batwoman (Vanessa Marshall) **Michael Lane/Azrael (Khary Payton) *Legion Of Doom **Ra's Al Ghul (Jason Issacs) **Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire (Olivia D'Abo) **Yrra Cynril/Fatality/Star Sapphire (Gina Torres) **Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) **John Corben/Metallo (Paul Blackthorne) **Bane (Carlos Alazraqui) **Winslow P. Schott/Toyman (John DiMaggio) **Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Alexis Denisoff) **Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton) **Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Claudia Black) **Gorilla Grodd (Carlos Alazraqui) *Others Characters **Lois Lane (Grey DeLisle) **Steve Trevor (Nathan Fillion) **Commissioner James Gordon (Corey Burton) **Talia Al Ghul (Stana Katic) **Vicki Bale (Gabrielle Carteris) **Christopher Chance/Human Target (Kyle O' Reilly) Transcript Main Article: Justice League: Over the Elite/Transcript Gallery Main Article: Justice League: Over the Elite/Gallery Notes *The history is loosely based in Justice League: Cry For Justice and JLA #100. *At the start of the film, Major Disaster is a member of Legion Of Doom but towards the end of the film he turned on the legion, revealing that he was a member of The Elite. *At the end of the film, the Justice League Elite is later created as a black ops unit and Batman is welcomed back as a member of the Justice League. *Superman references the events of Superman vs. The Elite *The differences in the film and the comics are: **The Hat Joins the Justice League in the film but in the Comic, he is missing. **Cassandra Cain/Kasumi and Manitou Raven don't make appearances. **Naif Al-Sheikh appears in the comic but in the film he is replaced by Christopher Chance/Human Target and he's a Metahuman. **Azarel joins the Justice League Elite in place of the aforementioned Kasumi, in order to avoid an oversaturation of Bat-Family related Casts. Sequels TBD. Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Action Category:Science fiction Category:Drama Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Entertainment Category:Film adaptations Category:Based on Comic Books Category:American animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:American animated superhero films Category:American animated drama films